An HTF Halloween Story
by Hooters45
Summary: Zer0 and his friends meet on Halloween, but can Zer0 stop Evil from ruining it?


**Hey this is Carlos45 with his first ever hoilday theme story! I'm dress as Jason from Friday the 13th like last year, and I'll be the one who stay's home and pass out candy like last year... Just enjoy, but don't flame! Besides, my school took away my phone so I can't tell if there's a new chapter or new story that an author I subscribed made, I won't tell if I get PM's, and I won't tell if there's new reviews for my story. So enjoy**

* * *

><p>Today was Halloween, and Zer0 was getting his costume ready. He was wearing his idol's uniform, his favorite WWE Superstar named John Cena. Since he couldn't wear the red gear because it would look like he has tattoos all over his chest, he decided to wear the newest gear instead. So he had a black and white hat, a black shirt that said "Rise Above Hate" in red, white, and blue, black wristbands, army style jean shorts, and some black tennis shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided that he was ready.<p>

"Zer0! Hurry up! I want go trick-or-treating already!" yelled Jessie from downstairs.

"I'm coming, let me just get one thing!" he yelled back. He grabbed some sunglass and headed downstairs. He has to take the shades if Shady ever comes out. As he made it downstairs, he saw Jessie wearing an evil queen costume. He smirked, she got the idea for the costume from watching Wizards of Waverly Place, she must really like that show.

"I'm here, I'm here! You don't always have to yell you know," Zer0 said as he reached for his candy bag.

"Well, if you can hurry up a bit, then maybe I'll stop yelling at you all the time," Jessie said as she sign. "Where's Jennie anyway?"

"Well, she went over to Flaky's and told me that we'll meet her over there," Zer0 answered after taking a bite of an apple.

"Why does she always trust you? I'm smart then you!" Jessie said as she stormed outside. Zer0 chuckled as he throw the apple away and followed her.

After stopping by a couple of houses, Zer0 and Jessie bumped into Cuddles and Giggle. Cuddles was wearing his cowboy costume he wore last year and Giggles was wearing an angles costume from last year too.

"Hey guys!" Jessie said giving Giggles a hug as Zer0 shook Cuddles's hand

"We're going to meet the others, wanna come?" Cuddles asked. Zer0 and Jessie nodded as they followed the group.

"So you're John Cena again this year? You really got to stop wrestling," Giggles said as she looked at Zer0's costume. Zer0 grinned because she knows that he always ignores the last comment. He grew up watching wrestling behind his parents back; it was the only thing that he enjoyed watching, I mean he grow up with it as it was a uncle. After going to two more houses, Jessie decided to ask Cuddles a question

"How are you and your brother doing? Jessie whispered to Cuddles.

"Well, we're still in bad terms. He's been acting more than an ass as usual. Maybe he's still jealous of Zer0 because Kim still likes him," Cuddles whispered back. Jessie nodded as she remembered that Kim once knocked in their door and Kim immediately kissed Zer0 after he opened the door. After walking a few more blocks, they spotted Roberto and Sniffles. Sniffles was in his usual Spock uniform, while Roberto was dressed as tree.

"What's up guys," Roberto happily greeted as he shook everyone's hand.

"Hey Robo, how's your first Halloween?" Giggles asked. This was Roberto's first Halloween, even though Sniffles built him over 2 years ago. After everyone found out what Sniffles had created this summer, he was finally let outside for the first time after spending 2 years of his life in Sniffles home.

"It's great! I have never seen such magnificent delicious sweets in my 943 days, 45 minutes, and 4.74 seconds of my life!" Roberto said with a smile. Everyone just smiled with him as they followed them to meet the others.

They all soon meted up with the rest of the gang. Petunia was wearing a nurse's costume that made Handy drool all over his Steven Hawking costume; Toothy was wearing a superman costume, Flaky was wearing a witch's outfit without the green makeup, Chris was dressed as Alex Mason from Call of Duty: Black Ops, Drinky was dressed as a hobo, Jennie was dressed as Batgirl, Randy was ironically dressed as computer, Wildly was dressed as a female version of Freddy Kruger, Stinky was dress as a cop, and Nutty was dressed as Willy Wonka.

"I see that half of us are already here," Zer0 said they saw Flippy's house in front of them. "Let's see if Flippy has anything for us." Everyone agree to Zer0, but Flaky was a bit scared to follow them, only Jennie realized that Flaky wasn't following. She walked over to her and was thinking that she should know what's wrong with her crush.

"Are you ok Flaky?" Jennie asked calmly.

"Y-yeah, I'm j-just a bit scared to go i-in there," Flaky answered while shaking a bit, this caused some of her dandruff to fall off. Jennie then hugged Flaky for a couple of minutes and was wish she can hold her forever. Flaky didn't understand the warm feeling in her heart, she just felt happy and safe when around Jennie. When Jennie broke the hug, she grabbed Flaky by the arm and dragged her to the others. When they reach the gang, Flippy had just opened the door, and just saw Wildly's claws. Not a great time to wear a Freddy Kruger costume around someone who can kill you in an instant, Flippy's eyes started to turn yellow and his teeth grew sharp. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes and run for their lives. Evil saw Jennie and Flaky frozen in fear, so he grabbed his bowie knife from his combat boot and slashed their throats in one strike.

"It's time to find my other preys," Evil laughed, his cruel evil laugh.

Everyone then split up, even though Zer0 begged them to stay together. Zer0 hid inside an abounded house and decided to stay there until Flippy un-flipped. But, Zer0's situation got worse as he heard the familiar voice in his head.

'_Why the hell are you hiding instead of letting me out and kill the fucked up bear?' _Shady told him.

'**Great! I got Evil in my ass and now you're here,' **Zer0 yelled at his second personality. He just wished that he never met that girl back in Chicago, never took her to that Eminem concert, never bought the backstage passes, never meet Eminem, never-

'_You know, I'm hearing what you're thinking. You gotta learn that I can hear your thoughts no matter how hard you try to block them away from me,'_ Shady said as he chuckled a bit.

'**Just shut up! We're just…I mean I'm going to stay in this place for a full day. It's not like Fliqpy can smell us**' Zer0 said while copying Flaky's nervous laugh.

'…_Sure, you can't smell chocolate milkshakes or chicken fries 2 miles away because you're a bear. We can fucking smell anything no matter how far!_' Shady yelled back at him. Zer0 decided to ignore him as he heard the door open.

"**Can you just stay out of this? I'm already in deep shit as it is!" **Zer0 said trying to reason with Shady

"_You are letting me in no matter what! And I know how to do it," _Shady replied. Zer0 can just see his smirk inside his head and prepared for the worst.

* * *

><p>Evil walked around the cold, dark, and creep streets of Happy Tree Town, he was walking in a slow manner, looking for preys to kill. He caught Stinky's tail outside of a bush; he quietly walked to the bush and stabbed it repeatedly. He ignored the screams and stop stabbing until he heard the screams stopped and saw blood dripping from the bush. After finishing his work, he heard what sounded like Giggles shrieking. He smiled to himself and followed the sound of which he heard.<p>

Giggles ran to were Cuddles, Petunia, and Toothy were hiding, behind a random house.

"Do you think we should move? I mean, he will find us," Cuddles whispered to his friends.

"Well, it's not like it will take him seconds," Toothy answered. After finishing his sentence, Evil come up from behind and sliced the poor beaver's neck with his bowie knife. Cuddles, Giggles, and Petunia ran away screaming, leaving the dying friend to the most evil bear alive.

He quietly followed them until they reached a hide out where all the friends where hiding. He heard them whispering on how he ruins Halloween every year. He gently place bombs all over the place in a stealthy motion. He got out of the hide out, and the whole place exploded into a million pieces. He thought he was finished until he smelled somebody still alive, he grinned because he knew who it was.

…Meanwhile…

"_Let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out-" _Zer0 repeatedly hit his head against the wall so hard that he's bleeding. Shady has been saying the same thing for the past hour. This was driving our favorite red bear to pull his hair out of frustration.

"**SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I WILL NEVER LET YOU OUT UNTIL I BECOME A TERROIST AND THREATEN OBAMA WITH JUSTIN BIEBER!"** Zer0 yelled from the top of his mind lungs. He heard Shady stop, this relax the bear as he sat on a dusty old coach and put his hands behind his back.

"_Let me out, let me out, let me out" _Shady repeating again with some laughter in his voice. Zer0 was about to go apeshit until he heard the door open. Zer0 hid behind another couch and saw Evil looking around. Zer0 knew it will take Evil a while to find him because the dust is filling the air, this will block some of the the smelling senses.

"I know you're in here…somewhere," Evil said in his cruel voice. Zer0 grew Goosebumps and his hairs in the back of his neck grew from hearing the evil and terrifying voice.

"But, I know how to find you this time," Evil said with a chuckle. Zer0 saw Evil pull out something from his pocket…an MP3 player. He turned it on and put on an Eminem's song. (You chose) Zer0's right eye twitched like a mad man's from hearing the song.

"_Come on! Let me out! We'll both die from his dirty ass figures if you don't let me out!"_ Shady telling Zer0

"**Fine! But promise me you won't seduce any girls today!"** Zer0 yelled. He can just hear Shady laughing.

"_Fine, let's teach this bitch who's the real kickass is!"_ Shady said as Zer0's eyes stop twitching.

"Come on! Where are you?" Evil yelled through the empty house. He then caught a glimpse of a shadow moving down a hall. He smile and ran after the shadow, but the shadow was moving fast as the speed of a motorcycle. Evil finally stopped after the shadow disappeared and led him to a bar. Before he can even speak, Shady comes out as a bartender (He still has the John Cena costume) and starts to polish a glass cup. He pretended to notice Evil's appearance.

"Finally! I was wondering when you'll get your fatass over here," Shady said as he put the glass down.

"Enough talk! I'm tired of your bullshit and it's time for someone to shut your fucking mouth!" Evil yelled at the red bear.

"You hurt my feelings!" Shady said with fake sadness in his voice. "I guess that means that I will have to BREAK YOUR FOOT!"

Evil had no time to react as Shady threw a metal mallet in his left foot. Evil bent down in pain, trying not to move his broken toes. Shady then went to Evil, grabbed the glass, and smash it all over Evil's eyes. Not only is Evil dying of blood loss now, but he is now blinded.

"Soooooo, are you still tired of my bullshit now?" Shady said while picking up Evil's bowie knife and started toying with it.

"You're a coward!" Evil said as he tried to get the glass out of his bleeding eyes.

"Is that any way to treat a person who can kill you right now and leave your body in the cold? Shady said he stabbed Evil in the hand. He finally killed Evil after repeatedly stomping on his face. Shady got out of the house and started wiping his bloody shoes over Evil's body.

"Well, looks like it's just me," Shady said as he stretched his back. He then noticed Flaky's still fresh corpse and smiled to himself.

"**Dude! What did I tell you!"** Zer0 said as he can see Shady's thoughts.

"You said no seducing, you said nothing about fucking," Shady said as he made Zer0 look like a dumbass in his own mind. He walked over to Flaky, and dragged her back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: hhhmmmm, I feel like the begining is alright, but the rest goes downhill<strong>

**Shady: Aien't that the truth!**

**Me: It's time for me to go, but right after a message from Slim "Shady" Jeff!**

**Shady: Happy Halloween you ugly motherfuckers! **

**Me:...Sue him, not me**


End file.
